Monarch
Monarch is a title used in most civilized societies to denote the ruler of a country or nation. Commonplace amongst elves and humans, kings and queens are often denoted by high prestige and are seen usually as the ruler of a peerage. In human society, kings have been the highest peerage title since the collapse of the Empire of Arathor some 1600 years ago. Amongst the elves of Quel'Thalas, the Convocation of Silvermoon has been led by a King (or High King in some texts) that reigns from the House of Sunstrider; however since the death of Kael'thas Sunstrider and the end of the Sunstrider dynasty, there has been no replacement. In Azeroth today, there are several major kingdoms, most of them human, though several petty kingdoms exist. Multiple kingdoms have risen and fallen throughout history as well. Major Kingdoms in History Lordaeron Empire of Arathor * Capital: Strom * Ruler: Defunct The first great human nation, the Empire of Arathor was a unification of human tribes under the leadership of the Arathi Emperors, centered around what would become Stromgarde. The splintering of the Arathorian Empire 1600 years before the opening of the Dark Portal resulted in the creation of the current major human kingdoms. Kingdom of Lordaeron * Capital: Lordaeron City * Ruler: Defunct Seen as the religious bastion of the world, Lordaeron was one of the largest and most populous kingdoms in existence. Lordaeron was formed by the people who split from the Empire of Arathor to settle the lands that were lush and fertile north of Arathi. It stood as a bastion of humanity during the Second War, but was destroyed in the Third War. The last completely accepted king of Lordaeron was Terenas Menethil II. Its status is disputed as the Forsaken claim most of the lands, the Argent Crusade claims a decent portion, and many the remaining peoples of Lordaeron who have not pledged to either faction claim another portion, one of the largest under claimant Madelynne Albrecht. Still yet, many independent nobles await the return of Calia Menethil or otherwise manage their lands independent from any regal claims. Kingdom of Gilneas * Capital: Gilneas City * Ruler: King Genn Greymane A kingdom located on an expansive peninsula just south of Lordaeron. Gilneas is known for its industrialization and diverse culture compared to the other nations of the world. Walled off by the great Greymane Wall for twenty years following the Second War, Gilneas suffers the Curse of the Worgen amongst a large portion of its populace, including its king Genn Greymane. Kingdom of Stromgarde * Capital: Stromgarde Keep * Ruler: Lord Danath Trollbane A kingdom located in the Arathi Highlands, it is the remnants of the great Empire of Arathor. Formed after the descendants of Thoradin departed to form the Kingdom of Azeroth in the south, the House of Trollbane gathered the remaining denizens of Strom and formed their own kingdom amongst the ashes. Formerly known for their great military might, the nation has fallen severely and its last king, Thoras Trollbane was assassinated. Though it remained leaderless for several years, Danath Trollbane took up leadership of the Stromic people after his return to Azeroth and the retaking of Stromgarde Keep, though he has yet to name himself king. Kingdom of Alterac * Capital: Alterac City * Ruler: Defunct A kingdom located in the snow capped mountains of Alterac, the area is known for its granite quarries, tin mines, and their betrayal of the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. The kingdom was known as the smallest human kingdom in the world, and was near completely obliterated after their betrayal. The king, Aiden Perenolde, was arrested and after giving the Book of Medivh to the Horde, was exiled. He later perished during his exile. Kingdom of Quel'Thalas * Capital: Silvermoon City * Ruler: Regent-Lord Lor'themar Theron Known as the High Kingdom, this kingdom is that of the great elves. Formerly the kingdom of the high elves, the majority of the people later became Blood Elves, and currently control the kingdom. Despite being a kingdom, they are ruled by a regent lord, even though the former dynasty has died out. Khaz Modan Kingdom of Ironforge * Capital: Ironforge * Ruler: Council of Three Hammers ** Queen-Regent Moira Bronzebeard Thaurissan ** Prince Muradin Bronzebeard ** High Thane Falstad Wildhammer Built in the great mountains of Khaz Modan, Ironforge is the kingdom of the Hill Dwarf Clans. Ruled ancestrally by the Bronzebeard Clan, the kingdom is now being ruled by the Council of Three Hammers after the petrification of King Magni Bronzebeard. Empire of Thaurissan * Capital: Shadowforge City * Ruler: Queen-Regent Moira Bronzebeard Thaurissan Located beneath Blackrock Mountain, Thaurissan is the realm of the Dark Iron Dwarves. It is currently ruled by Queen-Regent Moira Bronzebeard Thaurissan, until her son Dagran Thaurissan II comes of age. Azeroth Kingdom of Stormwind * Capital: Stormwind City * Ruler: King Anduin Wrynn The southernmost human kingdom in the known world, Stormwind has been ruled by the House of Wrynn for generations since its founding, when it was named the Kingdom of Azeroth. Among House Wrynn's follows numbers several other great houses such as the House of Lothar, the last descendants of the great Emperor Thoradin who united humanity under the Empire of Arathor. After the Kingdom was destroyed when the city was sacked and King Llane was murdered, many historians record that this was the beginning of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Great Sea Kingdom of Kul Tiras * Capital: Boralus * Ruler: Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore An island kingdom located in the Baradin Bay. They are known for their staunch nationalism and the green anchor that flies high over their mighty war fleets. The nation has been secluded since the end of the Third War and their death of their leader Daelin Proudmoore. It is noted the king of this nation takes the title of Lord Admiral. Minor Kingdoms in History Lordaeron Kingdom of the Ashen Coast * Capital: Bannhurst * Ruler: Defunct Founded in 300 F.A., the Kingdom waged war against the Kingdom of Gilneas which they seceded from and were able to achieve great victories against King Tristan Greymane I, going as far as to capture some of the northern borders of Gilneas. The kingdom was ultimately disbanded following King Beauforth's capture and execution thanks to the betrayal of House Gregor, and later resulted in the dismissal of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast as a land title. Kingdom of Bunwick-Avelson * Capital: Tyriva (modern day Tyr's Hand) * Ruler: Defunct An old human kingdom founded in the modern day Plaguelands. The Kingdom is mostly known for being one of the first kingdom founded by humans north of the Hinterlands, as well as preserving the Arathorian tradition of having a senate. Today, few traces of the kingdom exists outside historical notes. Kingdom of Aurellia * Capital: Caerdor * Ruler: Defunct Modern day Aurellia. An early pagan kingdom that held domain over a large portion of the north-eastern Alterac Mountains ruled by the House of Rheged. The last two Kings of Aurellia, King Urien and King Taliesin, were both seen as tyrants and the people eventually rallied behind the hero, Caerwyn the Grim , who overthrew the Rheged monarchs and joined the Empire of Arathor as a vassal-state, eventually becoming part of the Kingdom of Alterac. Azeroth Principality of Rostkamm * Capital: Furststad * Ruler: Prince Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari A small human kingdom located south of Stormwind City, the Principality of Rostkamm currently exists as a protectorate and vassal state of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Great Sea Kingdom of Tol Barad * Capital: Tol Barad * Ruler: Defunct An early human kingdom centered on the islands dotting Baradin Bay. Information on the kingdom varies as historical records tell two tales. Regardless, today the former centerpiece of the Kingdom is a hotly disputed battlefield between Alliance and Horde forces. Vildskanor Kingdom of Varland * Capital: Rosholm * Ruler: King Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari The largest surviving Skanoric Kingdom, the Kingdom of Varland is a petty kingdom located in the northern reaches of the Frozen Sea, on the landmass of Vildskanor. Varland is currently a firm supporter of the Alliance and the main kingdom of the Karolean Union. Kingdom of Elsmark-Nordsten * Capital: Købholm * Ruler: King Fredryk IV Stolburg A petty kingdom of Vildskanor, the Kingdom of Elsmark-Nordsten exists as a personal union of the former kingdoms of Nordsten and Elsmark. The kingdom is currently a member of the Alliance and the Karolean Union. Kingdom of Jeland * Capital: Vrošava * Ruler: King Avhustus II Dolchjär A petty kingdom of Vildskanor, the Kingdom of Jeland is the southern-most surviving Skanoric Kingdom and is currently a member of the Alliance and the Karolean Union. Empire of Neuenland-Huszaria * Capital: Königsbrücke * Ruler: Empress Maria I von Neuen Formerly the largest of the Skanoric realms, the Empire of Neuenland-Huszaria, commonly known as the Neuen-Huszaric Empire, was destroyed by the Scourge during the Third War and survives only as a government-in-exile. Tsardom of Mekhavy * Capital: Tsargorod * Ruler: Disputed ** Alliance: Tsarina Katerina I Mekhavov ** Horde: Tsar Pyotr I Mekhavov The north-most of the Skanoric Kingdoms, the Tsardom of Mekhavy has been in decline since it was split by succession crisis following the Third War. Currently the Tsardom is divided into the Neuenland supported (and thus Horde aligned) south, ruled by Tsar Pyotr; and the Varland supported (and thus Alliance aligned) north, ruled by Tsarina Katerina. Principality of Broenvik * Capital: Broenvik * Ruler: Prince Frederick von Broenvik The smallest of the Skanoric nations, the Principality of Broenvik is sandwiched between the Kingdom of Elsmark-Nordsten, the Kingdom of Jeland and the Democratic People's Council of Neuenland. The principality is currently a member of the Alliance and the Karolean Union. Principality of the Gabspiorad * Capital: Gabbhaile * Ruler: Thane Urist Gabspiorad A minor dwarven nation, the Principality of the Gabspiorad is located in southern Vildskanor and is currently a member of the Alliance and the Karolean Union. Category:Titles